Currently used motor vehicle assembly lines comprise a succession of moving platforms, each for transporting a vehicle body along an assembly path, and of a length depending on the length of the body.
Assembly lines of this sort are designed to transport a specific type of body, and have to be completely restructured to switch from one body type to another.